Dalton Han
Dalton Han is a current Judge of Eternia, having served with Ragnar before his ascension to the throne when both were apart of a hand picked team of royal soldiers led by a Judge of Eternia. During the War of the Eternals, Dalton originally faltered in whether to side with the rebels led by Ragnar or side with his leader and his king though he eventually sided with Ragnar and the rebels when he discovered the atrocities the Judges had committed in the name of the king. Because of many of his actions taken during the war, Dalton was awarded the possession of Judge of Eternia by newly crowned king Ragnar once the battle was over. Known as the "High Magus" Dalton possesses an exceptional prowess with magic, being ranked one of the top tier mages in the country. Appearance Dalton is a large man, nearly as big as Ragnar though not as wide in the shoulder as his king. His signature white hair is kept tied back into a long ponytail that reaches down to his waist. Dalton's attire consists of a red haori on top of a green kimono-like outfit. Underneath is a flexible steel mesh top that serves as a makeshift chain-mail against regular non magical enhanced blades. During his younger days, Dalton wore clothing that resembled robes, mostly in the color of white and varying shades of purples. His waist length white hair was much longer back then, reaching down to the backs of his legs. On occasion, he carried around a magic staff that further allowed him to channel his vast elemental magics through. Personality In his youth and in his adult years, Dalton was and is your classic jester always attempting to lighten the mood when he feels things could potentially get out of hand. While this may seem like an annoying trait to have, Dalton can almost accurately read a scenario to determine whether or not a light hearted joke is necessary or not. This ability to read a room allows him to notice subtle behavioral changes when conducting his duties as a Judge. Because of his high level of skill with magic, Dalton isn't above showing off as he can be seen using his mastery of Wind Magic to lazily hover about in a sitting position. His overuse of magic in his daily life was more prominent in his youth where he would casually perform mere magic tricks to impress those around him. History Early life Born the only child of two loving parents, Dalton was barely raised around magic before it was discovered he had a natural knack for it. Wanting Dalton to put his talents to good use, his parents instructed him on the basic uses of magic for several years until they could afford to send him to the magic academy on the 3rd island of Eternia where Dalton's grasp of magic grew along with his physical abilities. With this growth in talent seemed to grow a knack of showing off for his classmates, something his teachers failed to completely rid him of. Dalton's magical prowess captured the attention of one of the captain's of Eternia's army, who offered him the chance to join and further his skills in magic. As part of Eternia's army, Dalton would meet his future allies, Ragnar Berstein and Dorian Stark. During training, the three would grow as close as brothers together Eternal Rebellion Dalton's participation during the beginning of the rebellion left him out of the loop on most of what was really going on, as he was off combat an Orc uprising far off in the distant. Returning home, Dalton was met with the news that Ragnar and a handful of the Royal Guardsmen had defected from the army and declared war against Demetri and the country after destroying the 5th island. Though he found it hard to believe the man he once considered a brother would mindlessly slaughter hundreds of thousands of people, Dalton believed the evidence presented before him and personally vowed to bring Ragnar and Arron in before the war got any further out of hand. Internal Warfare 6th Ogre war Magic & Abilities Incredible Magical Power: 'Being a member of the Judges of Eternia, Dalton possesses remarkable levels of magical power, enough that he is one of the few people in the country capable of matching Ragnar in level. During the War of Eternals, Dalton was considered one of the most dangerous mages while part of Demetri's army and when he switched sides, it was seen as a great advantage for the rebels to have gained someone of his skill. Perhaps his greatest feat during the war was when he single-handedly halted a brutal battle between the Royal Army and the rebellion army where after witnessing the destruction of a nearby caravan transporting refugees, he released his magic power to it's fullest extent where upon release, a violent storm descended upon the battlefield. Another testament to his power is that Dalton was considered the only other person aside from Ragnar to be capable of taking on Demetri during the final battle. '''Immense Strength: '''While appearing to strictly be a long distance mage, Dalton possesses incredible strength that allows him to perform near superhuman level feats of strength. Even as a young child, Dalton was capable of lifting weights more than five times his own and as only further developed this. In combat, he's been seen breaking swords and other weapons apart, knocking out several guards with two fingers, kicking his way through multiple walls and even punching his way out of low level to mid-level magical barriers. '''Enhanced Speed: '''Dalton naturally possesses superhuman level speed thanks to training in Eternia's royal army camp and because of his magically enhanced body. Dalton has taken many a mages by surprise, moving past their defenses with almost the slightest of ease while also evading close range attacks with a smile on lips, seeming to indicate how little effort he was putting forth. When using '''Sound Magic '''or '''Wind Magic '''to further increase his speed, Dalton becomes further capable of reaching speeds that can rival and in some cases far outclass that of ''High Speed users. '''Enhanced Endurance & Durability: '''Because of his remarkable talent with magic, most would expect Dalton to be a literal glass cannon but on the contrary, Dalton's physical defenses are almost on the same level with his magical prowess as evidenced by his ability to withstand a physical assault from a '''Titan enchanted Ogre. Continuously using high level spells one after another in the midst of combat and still remaining capable of using an additional number of spells is a testament to Dalton's remarkable durability as most mages are unable to withstand the amount of the stress it would put on their body. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: 'Dalton is well versed in many styles of martial arts having been trained in combat alongside his king and his fellow Judges. Though he was originally the weakest in terms of close combat when compared to his friends, Dalton has learned the importance of martial arts and taken up physical training the older he's gotten in an attempt to make himself a well rounded fighter. As such, Dalton incorporates multiples styles of combat into his fighting style though his favorite styles of combat appear to be ones that are more animal based, allowing for a variety of fighting styles for him to overwhelm his opponents with. '''Magical Knowledge: '''While a practical joker, Dalton has and always will be an intelligent man when it comes to understanding and using magic. His talent is such that within Eternia and even outside of it, he's been nicknamed the High Magus, a term normally reserved for those highly skilled in studying and using magic to it's full potential. As evidenced by his creation of several new spells and the fact that he teaches at several Eternian magic institutes, it is clear that Dalton has an exceptional grasp on magic that makes him a remarkable magician. [[Wind Magic|'Wind Magic]] (風魔法 Kaze Mahō): This variation of Air Magic enables its users to generate wind, as well as to manipulate the wind around them at their will. Wind Magic grants them high offensive power, allowing them to assault enemies in different ways: the most prominent aspect of such Magic lies in the ability to give the wind cutting properties, manifesting it in the form of fast-moving air blades which are employed at mid-to-long range; they can also generate powerful gusts of wind to inflict blunt damage upon enemies and send them flying away, and even form hurricanes of various scales, which, in addition to their rotational power, seem to retain this wind's signature sharpness. Many of this Magic's spells seem to require special gestures which are performed with one or both hands, depending on the attack's power and magnitude. However, users also seem capable of producing minor, yet accurate, blasts without the need of moving their hands. Users can also employ the wind on themselves, using it to levitate and traverse over long distances, as well as to cover themselves in an armor of wind, boosting both their offense and defense. * Flight: 'As the name suggests, by propelling himself into the air Dalton is able to achieve high speed flight. Even when not flying at breakneck speeds, Dalton is able to levitate himself and others along with him should he choose to. * '''Twisting Vortex: '''Dalton manipulates the surrounding wind to form two tornadoes that concentrate around his designated and crushes them between the cutting winds. Should the opponent survive the colliding tornadoes, the cutting winds are sure to cause some form of damage. * '''Hurricane from on High: '''Raising his palms to the sky, Dalton summons forth a barrage of tornadoes to descend upon the surrounding area. Once the tornadoes touch down, they begin rotating around the area before finally converging together to form one large destructive hurricane capable of drastically changing the landscape of the area. * '''Buddha's Cleansing Breath: ' 'Water Magic '(水系各種魔法, Mizu Kei Kakushu Mahō): Water Magic is the manipulation of water conjured through magical power outside of the body, directed through limbs; in addition, Water Magic could be manipulation of existing water bodies. In order to harness Water Magic, the user must project their magical power outwards, using it to manipulate the temperature down to the level that allows water to manifest, before combining their magical power with the ambient eternano within the atmosphere in order to make that water a reality. In order to manifest Water Magic, the is required to surge their magical energy into the equation so that the atoms rearrange to fit together; the process is dangerous, both requiring and releasing substantial amounts of magical energy. In addition, when forming water, the user's magical aura will contain it, making sure there is no overflow or such. It takes much more ability to create the water outside the body than to manipulate what is already available; but thankfully, the user is capable of generating water from nothing as long as there is hydrogen and oxygen in the vicinity. * 'Tsunami Destruction: '''Forming a ring of water around him, Dalton builds up the water until it seemingly explodes outward in the form of a powerful vortex. When released, the vortex bombards the target with incredible amounts of physical force enough to not only uproot large trees * '''Water Body: '''Much like it's fire and lightning counterparts, Water Body allows Dalton to transform his body into the element of water. In this form nearly all physical and magical attacks pass through his body harmlessly thanks to the fluidity it now possesses. When in this form, Dalton's water spells become much more powerful as he no longer needs to pull water from the surrounding environment and instead uses the replenishing water that his body naturally creates while in this form. * '''Cutting Wave: ' * '''Aquatic Bombardment: Fire Magic '(火の魔法 ''Hi no Mahō): Fire Magic allows the user to control and manipulate the kinetic energy of magical particles to generate, control or absorb fire, being able to manipulate it for general purposes. This is induced by the user raising the motion of a target's magical particles through telekinesis in order to ignite it. They can excite or speed up an object's magical particles, increasing their thermal energy until they ignite, not necessarily objects, but also air particles. They can control and move the flames, including the shape, heat and even colour. With this in mind, the user is able to create fire-based attacks which can be used both in melee and as a ranged form of offense and is immune to being burnt. The generated flames can be manipulated in a wide variety of ways, their "type" can be changed at will, and they can even be given a material consistency by manipulating the magical particles in the air. The user can form fire into long streams, spheres, or even more complex shapes like letters in skywriting. These flames-objects will only remain their shapes as long as the user concentrates upon them. The objects will only burn about 3 minutes before expiring unless the user continues to infuse them with energy. The temperature of these fiery projections is generally around 2,800 F, near the melting point of iron. Fire Magic seems to be unaffected by water, as the user is able to create flames even when submerged in water. In short, the user of this Magic can release fire from their body and manipulate it. * 'Draconic Surge: '''Releasing a large amount of fire from his body, Dalton shapes it into three dragon-like forms that attack the opponent from multiple angles. Because of the sheer amount of heat the dragons are made of, when contact is made most opponents are simply reduced to ashes while much tougher ones suffer from severe burns. * 'Infernal Body (Infanaru Bodi): Transforming his body into living flames, Dalton becomes the very element he regularly uses in combat. In this form, Dalton is for all intents and purposes immune to both physical and most magical attacks as they simply pass through his body harmlessly, with only the highest level spells being capable of bypassing his new immunity. As Dalton is made of flames, his body naturally gives off intense levels of heat that make it difficult for most approach him unless he scales back on how much he generates. Dalton's Fire Spells receive a boost as well, with his low level spells containing power equal to mid-level spells. By concentrating fire beneath his feet, Dalton is capable of achieving flight through propulsion in a much more destructive manner. * Coyote Fire: * Flaring Burst: * Scorched Earth: Sound Magic '(サウンド・マジック, ''Saundo Majikku):This magic allows the user to perceive, generate and manipulate any type of sound, attacking the opponents with sounds of various intensity. The way that Sound Magic is initiated is by the user projecting their magical energy outwards through their mouth with a yell or even a whisper, causing the magical energy to react with the ambient eternano within the atmosphere, triggering the usual fusion to manifest a spell—but in this case, it will produce the sound-manipulating effects that the user desires. With it, the user can create and modify sound waves to mimic, intensify, hush, and distort, as well warp, strengthen, echo, speed up, and slow down sound, using it as powerful physical force and high-speed movement. The user can create powerful sound waves from any part of their body or anywhere in the nearby surroundings, making it effective for mid-range to long-range combat. With it, the user is able to increase sounds, for example when they use their power, it allows them to increase the sound of their voice to be so powerful that it can create craters and move heavy objects. * '''Sound-wave Shriek: '''A relatively simple spell, Dalton merely manipulates any existing sound and causes it to rapidly and violently erupt causing enough damage to stagger most opponents. To quickly disorient opponents, Dalton typically whistles in a high pitched voice closely to their ears producing an intense ringing sensation in their head. * '''Vibration Shield: '''Stomping his feet on the ground, Dalton takes the newly produced sound and wraps it about his body to form a protective barrier strong enough to protect him from low level and some mid-level spells. Rapid fire attacks however are capable of breaking through the shield with ease though by that point Dalton has usually recovered from the previous assault. * '''Hyper Voice: '''Dalton concentrates sound magic into his mouth, in a manner very similar to Dragon Slayers, and releases the gathered magic at his target in large blasts of pure sound capable of shattering solid earth and denting steel. * '''Shatter Fist: '''Surrounding his arm or fist in constant vibrations, Dalton is granted near superhuman strength that allows him to smash his way through most materials, in a manner similar to the effects of the Caster Magic '''Crash. * Hyper Speed: Light Magic '(光の魔法, ''Hikari no Mahō): A Caster Magic that involves the user utilizing light for various purposes mainly in the form of attacking and defending. Due to Light Magic being closely connected with positive feelings, Geron utilizes the less emotional form of Light Magic by manifesting and modifying his eternano and magical energy, entwining it, into that of protons which he can then alter the movement of, allowing him to be able to use virtually any light based power; being granted the ability to control, generate, and absorb light as well as utilizing said element as a form of offense and defense. Users of, what has now been dubbed, natural Light Magic have taken note that the light that is manifested through this specific procedure is not capable of being sense as it does not have any feeling in it, making most mages feel uncomfortable around a mage that is capable of using this variation of Light Magic. Due to this fact that this Light Magic does not use any emotion and is based on science, this variant of the magic has been named artificial Light Magic. * '''Giant Wrath (巨人の逆鱗 Kyojin no Gekirin): Dalton releases large surges of light powerful enough to destroy his surrounding environment. Usually used during intense periods of emotional distress, Dalton's use of this spell has been powerful enough to completely alter the landscape. * Light Shift: '''Based on the same properties as Infernal Body and Water Body, Dalton temporarily transforms his body into light energy and moves from one place to another at remarkable speed. * '''Apollo's Revenge: * Australis (極光 Kyokkō): Numbers Layered Magic Seal Style (号重魔法陣流, Gōjūmahōjin-ryū): * Double Layered Magic Circle: Atlas' Burden: '''Generating two symbols that resemble '''Gravity Magic, Dalton hurls them to either side of his opponent where a gray light briefly shines upon them before the gravity between the two symbols is dramatically increased, forcing anyone caught in the middle to the ground. * Three Layered Magic Circle: Mirror Water '(三重魔法陣・鏡水, ''Sanjūmahōjin: Kyōsui): ' * '''Five Layered Magic Circle: Sacred Song' (五重魔法陣・御神楽, Gojūmahōjin: Mikagura): * Eight Layered Magic Circle: Judgement of the Gods: * Nine Layered Magic Circle: * Eleven Layered Magic Circle: Trivia * Dalton's personality and appearance are slightly based on Jiraya's from the series Naruto. It also doesn't help most of my characters tend to be more jovial in terms of personality. * Dalton, with his various types of magic, is meant to be similar to mages like Makarov, Jellal, and Hades and my attempt at making one of my own. Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Fire Magic User Category:Human Category:Character Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage